Nichts zu erklären
by Mikesch10
Summary: Der Junge starrte auf die ihm dargebotene Hand, die in einem flauschigen, wärmenden Handschuh steckte. Er befeuchtete seine Lippen. Wie sich dieser Handschuh wohl anfühlte? So kalt, wie der Schnee es war? Oder war er so warm wie das Feuer, das in den Kaminen knisterte? Sollte er es ausprobieren?


_**Nur a klana Bua im Winter**_

Nur a klana Bua im Winter  
In an vü zu dünnen Mantel  
Wann da Himmel koald und grau is  
Nur a klana Bua im Winter

(Georg Danzer, Nur a klana Bua im Winter, 1982)

҉

Es war Winter, der zehnte Dezember. In zwei Wochen war Weihnachten, das Fest der Freude und der Liebe. Es war der Tag, an dem sich die Familie traf und feierte. Die Kinder würden dasitzen, in ihren besten Kleidern und auf das Christkind warten, die Eltern würden mit den Großeltern sprechen und lachen, würden sich freuen, ein Zuhause zu haben. Der kleine Junge mit den ungewöhnlich hellen Haaren krallte seine kalten, steifen Finger in seinen dünnen, zerschlissenen Mantel und starrte in den grauen Himmel. Er atmete kleine Dampfwölkchen aus und hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn sein Atem gefroren wäre. Es war sehr kalt, doch es war erträglich. Er wusste, die Kälte war schon schlimmer gewesen.

Letztes Jahr war es unheimlich kalt gewesen zu Weihnachten. Hinter dicken, schalldichten Fensterscheiben hatten Kerzendochte und Kaminfeuer gebrannt. Geschenke waren unter dichten, grünen Tannen gelegen und Kinderaugen hatten fröhlich gestrahlt. Doch draußen, vor dem Fenster, an dem er sich die Nase plattgedrückt hatte, war es kalt gewesen, bitterkalt.

Der Junge zitterte. Sein Mantel bestand praktisch nur noch aus Löchern und seinen Handschuhen fehlten die Finger. Bebend hob das Kind seine roten, steifen Hände zu seinem Mund und blies seinen warmen Atem vorsichtig darauf. Es half, wenn auch nur für einen Augenblick. Langsam und vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, darauf bedacht, nicht auf dem spiegelglatten Gehweg auszurutschen. Wenn er ausrutschte und hinfiel, würde er im Schnee landen und Schnee war kalt und nass.

Zitternd schlang das Kind die Arme um seinen bebenden Körper. Der Junge erinnerte sich nicht mehr, wann er das letzte Mal etwas Warmes gegessen hatte. Es war zu lange her. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich zu erinnern, ob er gefroren hatte, als er noch warm gegessen und einen dicken Mantel besessen hatte.

Im nächsten Moment traf ihn ein Schneeball im Nacken. Kalt tropften die Überresten von seinen ungewöhnlich langen Haaren herab, unter den Kragen seines Mantels. Sofort fuhr der Junge herum, mit zornig blitzenden, giftgrünen Augen. Ihm gegenüber stand ein Kind, das nicht viel älter sein konnte, als er selbst. Schwarze Haarsträhnen lugten vorwitzig unter der Mütze hervor und der Junge blies sie immer wieder aus seinem Gesicht. Er trug einen dicken, warmen Mantel, Handschuhe und eine Haube.

Sicher hatte seine Mami ihn angezogen, ihn noch ermahnt, sich nicht in den Schnee zu setzen und ja nicht zu lange draußen zu bleiben. Und sicher hatte der Junge dann eifrig genickt, damit seine Mami ihn rausließ.

Das schwarzhaarige Kind grinste nun und streckte ihm die Hand hin. „Ich bin Shuichi", erklärte es und feixte. Der Junge starrte auf die ihm dargebotene Hand, die in einem flauschigen, wärmenden Handschuh steckte. Er befeuchtete seine Lippen. Wie sich dieser Handschuh wohl anfühlte? So kalt, wie der Schnee es war? Oder war er so warm wie das Feuer, das in den Kaminen knisterte? Sollte er es ausprobieren? Er zögerte. Wenn er diesem Shuichi die Hand gab, dann würde der sicher denken, dass er sein Freund sein wollte. Und das wollte er nicht.

Freunde zu haben tat weh, das wusste er noch. Seine Freunde waren irgendwann verschwunden oder hatten ihn verletzt, ausgelacht. Weil er plötzlich dreckige, kaputte Kleidung trug und sich nur notdürftig mit den Fingern frisierte, weil er einfach keine Haarbürste fand.

Also vergrub er seine Hände tief in den Taschen seines fadenscheinigen Mantels und kniff die Lippen zusammen. „Und was geht mich das an?", fragte er feindselig und musterte Shuichi unterkühlt. Seine Mami wäre stolz auf ihn gewesen, denn so hatte sie ihn immer angesehen, wenn er etwas ausgefressen hatte und sie ihm auf die Schliche gekommen war.

Er wusste, es war unnötig und tat nur weh, aber er vermisste seine Mami. Er vermisste ihren Geruch, ihre sanfte Stimme, das Gefühl, wenn ihre langen Haare sein Gesicht gekitzelt hatten. Er vermisste ihre Augen und die Lieder, die sie gesungen hatte, damit er schlief. Damals hatte er noch in einem Bett geschlafen und seine Mami hatte ihn mit der dicken Decke zugedeckt, die er nicht gemocht hatte. Sie war schwer gewesen und so schrecklich heiß.  
Heute hätte er sie genommen.

Aber Mami war gegangen – zu den Engeln, hatte der nette Polizist gesagt und ihm über den Kopf gestrichen. Und, hatte er gemeint, das Christkind würde gut auf seine Mami aufpassen und dafür würde seine Mami dem Christkind dabei helfen, die Geschenke auszutragen.

Er hatte ihm geglaubt. Doch Papa hatte gelacht. Nein, hatte er gesagt, die Augen glasig vom Rauschgift, Mami sei tot und habe ihn, die nutzlose Blage zurückgelassen.

Nein, hatte er geschrieen. Mami sei nicht tot, sie könne gar nicht sterben. Denn jemand wie seine Mami starb nicht einfach. Engel konnten nicht sterben. Sie war beim Christkind und half ihm, davon war er überzeugt.

Papa hatte ihn daraufhin am Kragen gepackt und in sein Zimmer geworfen. Damals war es noch warm gewesen und groß. Er hatte ein Bett gehabt und nie gefroren. Doch Papa arbeitete nicht, Papa trank dieses eklige Zeug, das er Alkohol nannte und Papa nahm Drogen. Schon nach ein paar Wochen hatten sie auf der Straße gestanden.

Der Junge war weggelaufen, weg von seinem Papa, der entweder schlief, trank oder ihn schlug. Seit zwei Jahren war er jetzt schon alleine, doch die Tage waren zu einer einheitlichen Masse verschwommen, sie glichen einander wie ein Ei dem anderen. Und er hatte gelernt, niemandem zu trauen. Die Erwachsenen brachten ihn zur Polizei, die Kinder waren gemein und schlugen ihn. Nein, hatte er für sich beschlossen, er wollte da bleiben, wo er war. Die Polizei brachte ihn ja doch nur in ein Waisenhaus, wo die anderen Kinder ihn verspotteten, weil er so groß war und so dünn.

„Du?", riss der schwarzhaarige Junge – Shuichi, sagte sein Gehirn – ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der Junge riss den Kopf hoch. „Was?", knurrte er. Dieser Shuichi sollte weggehen, er sollte sich umdrehen und gehen. Der wollte ihn doch sicher nur ins Waisenhaus bringen, so wie jeder andere auch.

Der Junge war stolz auf den eisigen Blick, den er Shuichi schickte. Eigentlich. Denn Shuichi grinste fröhlich weiter. „Machst du eine Schneeballschlacht mit mir?" Der Junge wusste, dass er lächerlich aussah. Sein Mund war aufgeklappt und er starrte sein Gegenüber entgeistert an. Was wollte Shuichi? Eine _Schneeballschlacht_? Mit ihm? Mit dem Jungen, der so dünn war, dass man seine Knochen zählen konnte? Mit dem Jungen, der aussah, als wäre in einen Kessel mit Bleichmittel gefallen? Unsicher sah er sich um. Nein, Shuichi hatte sicher jemand anderen gemeint. Das Mädchen mit den Zöpfen und dem Rock zum Beispiel. Außerdem, rief er sich in Erinnerung, außerdem wollte er keine Freunde. Er starrte auf seine Füße.

Seine Stiefel hatten Löcher und die Sohlen waren so dünn, dass er jede noch so kleine Unebenheit des Bodens spürte. Außerdem waren auch seine dünnen Socken löchrig, die beißende Kälte, die sich durch seine Zehen fraß, erinnerte ihn schmerzhaft daran.

Shuichi aber packte ihn am Arm. „He!", rief er. „Hör auf, mich zu ignonian!" Er grinste, stolz, das schwierige Wort, das sein Papa so oft benutzte, herausgebracht zu haben. „Ignorieren!", platzte der Junge hervor. Sofort biss er sich auf die Lippen.

Er war zu abgelenkt, um klar denken zu können. Das Gefühl der fremden Hand durch seinen dünnen Mantel, war ihm fremd. Es war unangenehm, nach Jahren wieder angefasst zu werden und seine Haut prickelte dort, wo Shuichi ihn berührte. Loslassen, schrie sein Verstand. Gefahr!

Der Junge versuchte, sich loszureißen und davonzulaufen, sollte Shuichi sich doch einen Dummen suchen, der sich mit dem kalten, nassen Schnee einreiben ließ. Er würde das nicht machen. Shuichi hat eine Mami, die ihn trockenrieb und in eine heiße Badewanne steckte, damit ihr Schätzchen nicht krank wurde. Er aber würde die nassen Sachen anlassen müssen, denn er hatte nichts anderes. Der Junge wusste, er würde frieren. Er machte nie Schneeballschlachten, denn der Schnee schmolz meist, wenn er mit seiner Haut in Berührung kam. Er wurde zu Wasser. Und Wasser fror meist schnell zu Eis und Eis war kalt.

Shuichi schmollte. „Du bist fies", maulte er beleidigt, doch er wagte es nicht, die Arme zu verschränken und so den Jungen loszulassen. Irgendwie war Shuichi sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser Junge sehr viel schneller laufen konnte als er. Also hielt er ihn fest. Niemand durfte vor Weihnachten so traurig sein, beschloss er und zerrte den Jungen zum nächsten Weihnachtsmarkt.

Er wollte unbedingt ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht dieses großen Jungen sehen. Er war davon überzeugt, dass es sehr nett aussah.

҉

Und da gibt`s nix zum erklär`n  
Und da gibt`s nix zum verstehn  
Weu wer blind is, kann ned sehn  
Und wer taub is, kann ned hör`n

(Georg Danzer, Nur a klana Bua im Winter, 1982)


End file.
